Generally, a glove is being appropriately manufactured and used in various fields of industry and sports as well as in daily life for the purposes of workability, safety, effectiveness, etc., as disclosed in the prior documents below. Also, in order to ensure mobility of the hand and to protect a first and fingers, a work glove that is designed in a special way is being used at a work site, such as, but not limited to, a sand oil mining site and an oil well, wherein work environment is inferior and the safety is important.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a general protective glove of the prior art, a body 1, a hard protector 3 disposed on the body 1 for protecting a fist, a fixture 4 for fixing the protector 3 to the body 1, and a sponge 5 disposed around the protector 3 and fixed to the body 1 in order to prevent feeling of foreign matter and injury due to direct contact between the hand and a periphery of the protector 3 are integrated by sewing.
The protective glove that has the above-configuration provides somewhat strong protection against external impacts, but it has the problems. Specifically, the structure of the glove is very complex; the wearability is degraded; the manufacturing is difficult; and the manufacturing cost increases.
Referring to FIG. 2 showing another protective glove of the prior art, the body 1 or skin 2 of the glove is integrated with the soft protector 3 by means of bonding or heat-pressing to thereby protect the back of a hand and fingers.
The above-described protective glove is easy to manufacture and inexpensive, but the wearability is average and the protection is significantly degraded.
Referring to FIG. 3 showing the other protective glove of the prior art, the thermoplastic protector 3 is integrated with interior of the skin 2 of the body 1, which has the configuration for protecting, e.g., the fist.
The above-described protective glove has the relatively simple structure and the improvement in protection, but the periphery of the protector might cause injury to the wearer's hand, so that the wearability and the safety could be degraded. Further, it has the problems, such as increase in manufacturing cost and significant decrease in productivity.
Consequently, the general protective glove of the prior arts appears to cause various kinds of the problems. Specifically, since the protective member, i.e., the protector is attached to the body of the glove by means of sewing or bonding, it causes the problems like irregular quality and degraded appearance.
Also, a method of integrating the protective member with the body using a press processing comprises pressing and attaching the protective member having a completed form, and thus, the wearability as well as the integrity with the body is degraded.
Moreover, each protective member is made from hard and heavy material, which leads to the degradation in the wearability and the fatigue accumulation.